


Jingle Bells

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kid BB-8, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: A story told through a series of home movies





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting for this was weird to figure out (which is why it's in present tense for some reason) but I loved writing this one so much

[Dec. 15 - 15 years ago]

“Is this thing on?”

“I think? Wait, yeah, the red dot is on, see?”

“Oh, yeah, okay.”

“Look at me! Papa, you’re not pointing the camera at me!”

The camera moves around until Bea is in the frame, grinning ear to ear.

“I’m going to sing now, okay?”

“Okay, princess. You go ahead and sing.”

Bea fixes her hair and smooths down the velvet of her dress before taking a deep breath. “Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun, it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Hey!” With the ‘Hey’ she jumps up into the air, throwing her hands up again. Once she lands, she repeats the line, again and again, again. She doesn’t know the rest of the words to the song, although, to be fair, Poe or Finn couldn’t recite much else. When she finishes, she bows deeply, giggling when Poe and Finn cheer and clap.

“Good job princess! You did so great!” Finn exclaims as the little girl runs into his arms. The camera turns onto him as he kisses her head.

“I’m going to be a singer!” Bea says to him proudly. She turns to the camera then, climbing over Finn’s legs and getting close to the camera to repeat her announcement. “I’m going to be singer!”

 

[Dec. 17 - 15 years ago]

“Alright, are you ready?”

Bea looks up at the camera from where she’s strapped into her sled and gives a big grin. “Ready!”

“Alright, three, two, one, and go!” Finn pushes the sled a little, watching as she went down the hill, cheering all the while. He waits until she stops before starting down the hill, a little out of breath by the time he reaches her. She’s giggling, looking up at her dad when she sees him. “Was that fun, princess?”

She nods eagerly. “I wanna go again!”

Finn laughs. “You wanna go again?”

“Yeah!” She exclaims, kicking her legs, “Again!”

“Alright, princess, I’ll carry you on up.” The camera points at the ground before turning off.

 

[Dec. 20 - 13 years ago]

“Alright, so when does she come up?”

“Uhhh… Near the end.”

“We have to sit through all these acts?”

“Poe!”

“Sorry! But she’s a star, she should be at the front!”

“Yes, I agree with you, but sshh, the show is about to start.”

Bea’s principal comes up to the stage. “Thank you, parents, for coming to this show. I won’t take up too much time, since I’m sure you want to see your kids more than me,” the crowd laughs pleasantly. “In this show, we’ll have performances by each grade, plus a few solo acts! The kids have all worked very hard, so I hope you all enjoy!” Everyone claps, and the sixth graders take the stage.

After that, a few solo acts go up, and then the fifth graders perform, and it goes on and on until the first graders take the stage. Poe and Finn whoop when they see Bea, and the camera zooms in on her. They perform ‘We Wish You A Merry Christmas’ and at the end, Poe and Finn clap even harder.

Bea comes up to perform her solo next and it’s clear that she’s nervous. Poe and Finn clap and cheer as loud as possible, drowning out everyone, and she briefly smiles and waves in their direction before starting to sing. It’s ‘Jingle Bells’. This time, she knows all the words, and she absolutely kills it. When she’s done, Poe and Finn get to their feet, clapping loudly and cheering.

“That’s my kid!” Poe tells someone in the audience, it’s not clear who, but he’s excited.

 

[Dec. 25 - 13 years ago]

“What did Santa bring you, sweetheart?”

Bea tears open the wrapping and shrieks in delight, jumping up and down. “It’s a microphone! Just like the one I asked for!”

“Why don’t you show the camera, princess?”

She rotates the box, showing the camera the pink and purple plastic microphone.

“Wow! You must’ve been really good this year for Santa to bring you such a nice gift!” Poe says, grinning and shooting a wink at the camera.

“Yep! I’ve been super duper good!” She exclaims, jumping up again. “Can you open it for me, Papa? Pretty pretty please?”

Poe laughs, reaching for the scissors. “Of course, princess.”

 

[Dec. 18 - 2 years ago]

The camera focuses on the little playbill, zooming in on the title that notes the high school winter talent show. Poe flips the pages and zooms in more on Bea’s name. Applause fills the room and the camera shakes before focusing on the stage.

Bea takes the stage, clearing her throat softly and looking anxious. She shifts from foot to foot, and her eyes dance nervously over the stage, first landing on her friends, and then on her dads. They both give her big thumbs up, and, although she blushes a little and ducks her head, embarrassed, or at least pretending to be embarrassed, she gives them a thumbs up in return.

The music starts and she takes a deep breath, stepping up to the microphone, holding it with one hand as she begins to sing. It’s Jingle Bells. Her voice has lost much of its youth now, and she still knows the words, and she crushes it. Once again, Poe and Finn are on their feet, clapping hard and cheering. She pretends to be embarrassed again, but the camera catches the grin she hides as she walks off the stage.

\-------

“Is it over now?” Bea asks, peering her head out from the kitchen where she had been hiding from her past self.

“Yes, it’s over!” Finn calls, chuckling as he turns off the home videos. As she comes in, he shakes his head and looks at Poe. “She got that drama from you.”

Poe gasps loudly, “Me? You wound me!”

Finn snorts, shaking his head.

“I’m not being dramatic!” Bea says, flopping onto the couch.

“Yes you are,” Amy, Bea’s girlfriend, says from where she was sitting on the floor. “I’m not sure why, though, that was so cute!”

“Why did you have to show her those videos?” Bea asks forlornly. “Or any, for that matter. It’s embarrassing!”

“It’s cute!” Poe counters. “And I’ve been waiting for this day my whole life! You bringing home your college girlfriend for Christmas, I’ve been saving these videos just for this!”

“It’s not cute, it’s gross!” She complains. “My voice was so _bad_ back then!”

It’s Finn’s to gasp then. “It was not! You have the greatest voice, princess!”

She just huffs a sigh and Amy laughs. “Your dad is right, Bee, you’ve always had a great voice, and it’s so cool that you’ve been into music for so long. Maybe you should perform for us?”

“Nope, no way.” Bea shakes her head firmly.

“Aw, come on, Bee, just one song?” Amy tilts her head imploringly and Bea sighs.

“Alright, one song.” she gets up and makes her way to the piano that Poe had bought when Bea first announced her decision to major in music.

“I like her,” Poe murmurs to Finn, nodding at Amy. “She’s a good one.”

Finn nods in agreement, watching as Bea sat at the piano, flipping to a page and positioning her fingers over the keys. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

It was Jingle Bells.


End file.
